1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a control method of a printing device that prints using ink supplied from a cartridge (ink cartridge).
2. Related Art
Printing devices (printers) that print using ink supplied from a cartridge can continue printing when the ink in the cartridge runs out by accessing an (auxiliary) buffer tank (or cartridge) in place of the empty cartridge. So that printing is not interrupted while the empty cartridge is replaced, this type of printer stores ink in a buffer tank disposed (positioned) in the ink path between the cartridge and the printhead. By using ink from the buffer tank, printing can continue while the empty cartridge is replaced. Japanese published patent application JP-A-2013-248757 describes an example of such a printing device (an inkjet printer).
Some printers also have a cover on the outside case that opens and closes to replace an ink cartridge and for maintenance purposes.